GoldHeart Busted Valentine'
by Moville Fiction
Summary: mosley moville wants to express his secret love to hiss bestfriend mimi valentine. but how will hiss plans go well as the dangers of a blackmagic love spell and a husk of hostal lovesick boys take hold of hiss day. will he end up broken hearted and mimi Cursed for life. or Will the help of the mysterious Giftshop owner do the Trick to save tham both?
1. Chapter 1

*The very First Moville Mysteries Fanfiction.. its a Moxmimi story  
Writed by me and Perfact editing By my good friend and Moville Fiction Partner PonchoAndPinstripes INJOY IF YOUR A FAN of MOVILLE MYSTERIES..or cute cartoon Couple story*

injoy my friends

It was a sunny afternoon with a bit of a cold wind going through the dead trees. It was February, still a bit of winter but yet you could feel the spring getting into the weather. The old, scary looking Lone Pine High School was dressed in red, pink and light blue ribbons and big cheerful hearts, a BIG sign was above the doors that said 'HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY to all students'  
Mo seemed to be looking at an invisible audience and he began to narrate. 'Valentine's day on lone pine high... What can i say...? Its complicated yet amazing how it can effect so many people. It's the only day most people are looking forward to. Even Gizzard, the biggest bully in Lone Pine was in a sunny mood... AND THAT IS JUST RARE!  
Of course he would not ask the girl of his dreams; He would make her. And me? Well…' Mo paused as a slight blush covered his face. He began to narrate once more 'Lets just say you're gonna find out in a matter of minutes... But one thing is for sure..THIS Valentine's day would never be the same for me... Also, Hitch's longtime girlfriend... a few days ago before today.. THEY BROKE UP very painfully. I feel bad for my best friend but even more for Mimi. She always was down on Valentine's day cuzz she never had a great one where she got a Valentine. If only she KNEW THE HALF of what I was going to do.. this whole Valentine's day could have been different... What happened, you may ask? You're gonna find out…

Hitch, Mimi and Mo where walking through the halls of school, waiting for the bell to go off and ending the school day. It seemed to drag on for way too long, especially for Mimi who was just feeling downright dour. Mo couldn't help but steal a glance at her. He tried analyzing her mood even though she was transparent. He didn't like seeing her in such a gloomy state. He wanted to say something but that's when Hitch spoke up.

"Any plans for tonight or tomorrow, guys?" He asked, glancing back and forth at both of them, "I was hoping if we could have a movie marathon... just something that can keep my mind of Lizzy" Hitch then let out a huge sigh.

Mimi shook her head, "Sorry, Hitch, but I gotta go home... My mom wants me to help baking those STUPID VALENTINE'S COOKIES FOR TOMORROW..." She raised a hand and looked up at the ceiling, "Why does she love Valentine's Day so much? It's just another day!"

Hitch pretty much anticipated her reply so he nodded, "That's okay, Mimi… HEY mo!" He then jumped to his best buddy's side, "What do ya say? Tonight; You, me and 10 slasher movies with soooo much drinks and snacks to make us sick!" He seemed so optimistic which made it even harder for Mo to give his reply.

Mo lifted a hand and raked it through his hair, glancing to the side, "Uummmhhh... Sorry, Hitch... I really would love to... but I have something very important to do."

Hitch lowered his glasses and looked at Mo in disbelief. "Like What?!"

Suddenly the bell rang which almost made him jump out of his skin. Hitch caught his breath when he realized it was just the school bell. They began walking together.

Mo continued explaining, "Getting dinner... my mom isn't home tonight so me, my dad, and grandma are alone to cook. Besides, I got some homework to do…" Hitch's face seemed to fall and Mo gave a small laugh with a shrug, "..Heh, Sorry…?"

Hitch sighed even deeper than before and through his head back, "Then it's a singles night for me and my DAD AGAIN!

Mo didn't really know what to say next but he couldn't let guilt drag him in. He had something he needed to do. Mo got on his bike "You'll be fine…" He gave a small smile and shouted, "See ya tomorrow!" Then he took off down the street.

Mo was now somewhere deep in the city at a very nice, Seasonal Valentine's Shop. He had never seen so much pink in one store before. It felt kind of weird and awkward to him and this time that wasn't a good thing.

Mo took a deep breath, "Okay Mosley... you can do this... you know what Mimi would love as a Valentine's gift... You only have to find it... lets see..."  
He began going from aisle to aisle and shelf to shelf. There were many different items that would make excellent Valentine gifts. But they just weren't Mimi, he thought. Flowers? Naaah, too cliche... Chocolates? Naaaaah, too lame... a bottle of Fresh Valentine Cola?... Naaaah, too shabby and too expensive to add... Oh, COME ON, Is there nothing nice to give?! Mo almost considered giving up. He was having little to no luck at all at finding her a gift.

Just then, he stopped in his tracks, "…Wait" Mo crept up to the object that had halted him. It was a golden, two part heart shaped amulet. For the first time that day, a smile came to his face.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed as he held it up, his reflection shining off the gold pendant. He knew this was something she would adore.

Feeling proud of his find, Mo went with the golden amulet to the cashier. The woman behind the desk was old and had a small pair of glasses on. He seemed familiar with her as he set the necklace on the counter.  
"Hello there, Mrs. Rosebud..." He spoke as he slid the amulet closer to her, "I want to buy this"

Mrs. Rosebud smiled, "but of course, young man.. You've got good taste... this was the last one..."  
Mo looked a little surprised but then his expression softened, "Well, then it's a good thing I got here when I did" He internally thought 'If I'd gotten here any later, I probably woulda left empty handed…'  
He was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of the cashier's voice, "Pay one more dollar and I will inscribe you and your love's name on both sides... you also get flowers for free... little gift from me"

Mo's voice instantly brightened. "That sounds even better! Thanks a lot, Mrs. Rosebud.. It means a lot to me" He exclaimed

Mrs. Rosebud took out a pen and piece of paper. Hunched over, she asked, "First, tell me your name and your love's name and which side which name must go"

Mo began to feel a tad embarrassed. It was strange because he wasn't usually like this. He cleared his throat and said, "My name is Mosley.. on the right side of the heart, please... and…" His cheeks got a tad red, "Mimi on the left…"

Mrs. Rosebud nodded, "Of course"  
The woman took the amulet into the back of the store. He assumed he was going to be waiting a while so he walked around the store a little bit. Mo didn't know what it was but something about this store was weird. He thought a little about a rumor he'd heard about this place but before he could think any further, he heard a bell. He scurried back to the counter and was happy to know the inscription had been completed. Mo held the amulet in a hand and stroked a finger across the fresh wording. His hear sped up slightly with this chance he was taking but there was no way he was backing down. Valentine would be his valentine.  
Mrs. Rosebud noticed his happy, loving expression and it brought her happiness. This was what her store was all about.  
"You can now choose a nice pair of flowers with it" She reminded.

Mo nodded. Then he paused and tilted his head, "Oh… mrs. Rosebud...? Can you keep it a secret that I was here? I don't want anybody to know about this"

Mrs. Rosebud laughed a little, "But of course, dear Mosley.. the bringer of Valentine's Day will always keep it a secret"

Mo took the blue, the red and the purple roses with some nice looking Orchids in the mix and paid the price of the two part heart amulet. Then he walked out of the store only to go the super market to get the dinner for tonight.

Mo began to narrate again. 'Mrs. Rosebud was one of the many Ouigee Falls mysteries everybody knows  
about. She would always come out every time Valentine's Day was near... and after Valentine's Day was over she closes her store. She would walk away...and nobody sees her again until next year. Nobody knows a thing about her; where she lives, how old she is... or even her full name! Except maybe my grandma who always talks and drinks tea with her... I only know that her name is Mrs. Rosebud and that her shop was always the crown on Ouigee Falls Valentine's Day... Even some girls' rumors say that she is, in fact, Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love in an old human disguise helping people with their love and their fates... yeah, right...' Mo had to roll his eyes. He raised an arm and continued, "I BELEVE IN MANY THINGS!... That Hitch has a guardian angel.. that Leprechauns Exist!... that a chair can eat people who lie!... a toe possessed by the Devil.. I have seen it all! BUT a Greek Love Goddess dressed up as an old lady working in a Seasonal GIFT SHOP to make sure people get an amazing Valentine's Day?' He shook his head in disbelief and after a few moments continued, '…Maybe I am wrong… maybe she is Aphrodite... Who knows...? But one thing is for sure.. The force known as love was on her side!

Elsewhere, Mimi was still in her kitchen baking the very last cookies for tomorrow with her mother. She was messy and had traces of flour, sugar and other ingredients all over herself. She went to wipe off some flour from her sleeve and just ended up making it worse. She groaned as she looked upwards. After another second of self-pity, she continued rolling out the cookie dough.  
"Why do we have to do this….?" Mimi moaned to her mother.  
Her mother began to speak but Mimi's mind trailed off and suddenly her thoughts drifted to her friends; One friend in particular. Mosley Moville. She gave a small smile. Probably the first one that day. As weird as the adventures he got her into were, she kind of enjoyed it. She wished she were with him instead of at home wasting time making cookies for a holiday that did nothing but make her miserable.  
"Mimi!" He mother yelled.  
Mimi was instantly pulled away from her thoughts and shouted a "Huh?"  
Her mother pointed to the dough Mimi had been rolling, "There needs to be enough to make the cookies!" Mimi hadn't been paying attention so she was rolling the dough into nothingness.

Mimi groaned once again, "After this I don't wanna see dough ever AGAIN!"

Mimi's mom gave a small smiled combined with a giggle, "Don't worry, hunny... a few more and you can rest"  
Mimi sighed but nodded and got to work. It took a bit of time but she finally finished. She rolled down her sleeves and travelled to the living room. Her expression showed her exhaustion and boredom. She collapsed on the sofa, burying her face in the arm.

"God, i can't feel my back anymore... MOM! Is the TV still broke?" Mimi whined.

Mimi's Mom yelled from the kitchen, "Yes, Deary, He is gonna get fixed tomorrow! If you're bored, go read a book!"

Mimi yelled back "But I read all the books in my room already!"  
Her mom suggested, "Can't you reread them…?"  
"Mooom…" Mimi complained

Mimi's Mom sighed, " Then go to the attic... there is my old family bookcase.. I am sure you can find something to read there.."

Mimi got to her knees, " Okay, whatever..." she sighed and went up stairs.  
When she came to the attic, she flipped the lights on and looked for her mother's family bookcase, which was easy to find because it was a giant bookcase. Mimi analyzed it and looked closer. She wiped the thick layer of dust off the glass doors of the bookcase.  
She tugged on it but it wouldn't open. "What gives?"  
She looked around and found the key hanging on a string by the doorknob. She used it and opened the case's doors to reveal many big, wonderful books inside with interesting book cover titles. She was reading the titles of the first shelf... until she heard squeaking noises. She looked up to the highest shelf and saw a scary looking, mean rat hissing at her! Mimi's heart jumped and she screamed. From the big shock, the rat ran away but shook the book case as it did so, causing a small book fall in the progress. The small book dropped on Mimi's face who then fell backwards with a loud thud. The fall kicked up a lot of dust from the attic floor.  
She began to sneeze and cough from the giant cloud of dust. Once the cloud was finally gone and she lifted herself up from the dirty floor, she began to focus on the book that fell on her face. She glanced at the back and then read the book cover:  
"The Secrets of Martha Martina Valentine"  
Mimi's eyes widened in shock when she saw this! She remembered that old witch... First, she was doubtful... Would she put this book from her evil dead relative back into the bookcase...? Mimi looked both ways. A small smile came to her face and her curiosity grew stronger. So, she locked the doors of the bookcase and went downstairs to her room to read the dangerous book.


	2. chapter 2

Mimi went straight up to her room and locked the door. Her room was a bit soft gothic mixed with some classy blue style with pictures and posters on her wall. She lay on her bed with the dangerous book in her hands. She was ready to read the age old secrets of her evil relative. She began to read the titles of all the chapters on the contents page first before she went reading through the whole background story of how her own Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother Martha Martina Valentine became a Wiccan.  
Page after page, the story became darker and darker; from killing innocent men to dancing for the devil.  
The story ended by March 13. Martha went into the woods once again to sacrifice a newborn child that she'd stolen from the neighbors. But she had no idea that she was being followed by no other than Mo's grandfather who was a full-blooded witch hunter. First, of course, she had no idea that she was followed. Just then, on the moment she wanted to take the life of the newborn baby, together with all the other evil witches there, he jumped out. A giant fight commenced afterwards. It was a trying battle but he defeated all the witches on his own. He took the baby and Martha back to Ouigee Falls where, naturally, the next day, March 14, she was dragged to the courthouse by Mo's grandfather and a mob of angry residents. Its there she got burnt alive. Of course, Mimi knew that part of the story. She read further and realized the other pages contained many little Witchcraft spells. She skimmed through most of them but she stopped by a very unusual spell that caught her eye: 'The Valentine's Love spell'. This spell makes anybody in the whole town fall madly in love with the person who speaks out the incantation. Intrigued, Mimi read further, fingering the wording as she read this next part aloud.  
"If this spell doesn't get broken before sundown, the spell will be eternal and can never be broken. You can only break the spell by finding your true love...and true loves first kiss..." The first thing that came into mimi's mind was this rubbish can't be real. She rolled her eyes, "Come on! What is this? A fairytale?"  
She couldn't help but be skeptical. It was her nature. Still... the key to a great Valentine's Day was, after all this time, in her hands? THIS was just the thing that could make tomorrow better.. She than began to wonder. This could go horribly wrong.. What would she do? But then again... the boys would only fall in love with her... how wrong could that be? She sat up now with the book in her lap and she spoke the spell out loud. She tightened her eyes as she waited for some kind of a magic to overcome her or at least the wind to pick up. Just some sign! But nothing happened so she sighed in relief.  
"Thank God… For a moment i was thinking i could be a witch myself..." She chuckled at the thought. How absurd it was.  
Mimi jumped off the bed and went to change into her pajamas. Soon after, she went to bed and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.  
Suddenly, a pink cloud appeared from under her bed and went through her nearly open window outside. The little cloud turned into a fog that began to overwhelm the city and all around Ouigee Falls. The fog crept into every house; Hitch's house, Milo's house, Gizzard's house. Any boy's house... the love spell was taking over every boy's mind...  
The fog also went to Mo's house. Mo had a big room that was in fact downstairs in the basement...  
his room was anything that he was. It had a nice computer next to the boatloads of books, a very old tv and sofa that didn't fit upstairs, photos and old stuff from his family, a prize fish from his Father and of course, Mo's pet turtle in his own little perfect island terrarium that was as big as you don't know what! His name was Burton  
Mo kept the flowers for tomorrow in a bowl of fresh water... his gift was ready with a Valentines card... even it took Mo HOURS to write something... He had been too unsure and nervous what he would say to her and how she would react to all of this. After all, he often worried if he was too weird for her. However, none of these thoughts bothered him currently because he was fast asleep in bed. He was dreaming about Mimi and the secret, romantic place he would take her to if she said yes. As he tossed around in his bed, the fog went through the small window, creeping in on Mo who was dreaming about wonderful things.  
Mo began to mumble and giggle in his sleep, "Oh... Mimi, I'm so glad you said yes!... How do you like this place... isn't it what i said it would be?" He paused as he turned once again, now hugging his pillow, "Ooohhh, Mimi... I love you... i... i.. hope you... dont mind if i..." He began to kiss his pillow passionately, "... You're...the most wonderful girl I've ever met in my life... you're the only one for me... There isn't a girl stronger and perfect than... than you are..." Mo, still asleep, rose his head and began to sniff, "you having perfume on?.. Can i smell it?" Just then, he took a large whiff and breathed in the fog.  
"HOLY-!" Mo shouted, instantly waking up and falling out of bed "Mimi! What?" He blinked his eyes and then sighed in relief, "Oh, it was just a dream…" But when he inhaled again, the smell came back to his nose "Oh my gosh! What kind of stench is that?!" He covered his nose with both hands, "Hoo-eee! It's like someone shoved Hitch's gym sock inside my nose and up my brains!" Mo started to cough, "Man, its awful!" He glanced at the window and went to shut it. Just as he did so, the fog seemed to disappear and took the smell with it. Mo breathed in some good air, "That's better…Gosh, what was that? Mmm…Maybe one of those jerks burning Valentine's cola on a barbeque…"  
His eyes were closed halfway as he crawled back into bed. He wanted to sleep again so he flipped over his pillow and did just that. A smile set onto his face as he cuddled into his pillow while thinking that tomorrow would be the best day ever.  
Confused? Of course, the spell had no effect on him. He loved Mimi for real... No spell could make him love her more than he already did. But even if that was so, he was about to find out that picking him out of a sea of love-struck teens would be like finding a needle in a haystack…

The next morning Mimi got out of bed, put on her outfit and made her breakfast and lunch for school.  
She saw that her mom was already gone to her school to share the cookies with all the teachers there.  
There was a small plastic bag with cookies left behind. A sticky note was posted on it saying: 'Dear Mimi, Here are some cookies to share with your friends... P.S. Happy Valentine's Day!' Mimi placed the cookies in her backpack and then went off to school.  
Hitch woke up, he said nothing to his mom or dad when he took off to school, as well.  
Mo woke up far earlier than Mimi or was a big day for him, after all. He took a shower sprayed himself with a deodorant and put on his fancy pants and clean shoes. It was like he was going to the prom but that was out of the question. He even put on a shiny black tie. He was keeping his fancy coat in his backpack. He would only put it on if and when he asked Mimi to be his Valentine... He was nervous yet all relaxed. Maybe that dream of yesterday gave him the needed mojo to hope this was going to work.  
He went to the kitchen to eat. His mother was reading the newspaper and his grandmother was drinking her red dead roots tea with a drop of honey.  
When he walked in, his grandmother saw how he was dressed and said, "Well, well, well… who is this handsome guy? What got you in a classy mood?"  
Mo's mother looked up from her newspaper and saw her son's appearance "Wow! What happened to my sunny boy?"  
His grandmother thought fast and faked a gasp, "Is my little grandson in love?"  
Mo got a little defensive. He felt so embarrassed, "Heeey…Come on! Can't a guy get dressed up for Valentine's Day?"

He tried ignoring his family's accusations and just walked up to the kitchen sink. Next to it was his breakfast ready together with his school lunch. He opened his backpack and placed his lunch bag in his backpack. This way he could get straight to school after he finished eating his breakfast. Mo had been sitting down to eat when his father entered the kitchen. His father, Marcus Moville, was a very normal father. He loved his family more than anything. He also had a love for fishing and was always up for a challenge. Looking at him, you could tell Mo got everything about himself from his Dad; his looks, personality. The only things he didn't share was the weight, shyness and mustache. Although, given Mo's age, that last one wasn't much of a surprise. Marcus Moville had a typical fake French mustache. He thought he looked very posh and ravishing with that thing on but that couldn't be further from the truth. Mo laughed to himself as he thought he looked more like one of those funny stereotypical black and white film villains. The only thing missing was the top hat and black cape.

He began making coffee for himself and then some breakfast gingerbread with strawberry jam. Marcus glanced behind his back and admired his family at the table. His eyes widened slightly with amazement as he viewed his son's attire. He was wearing the fancy pants and shiny black tie he'd given him. He'd never seen him wear them except when it was Christmas. His vision switched to the expression on his old mother's face, who looked like she was going to start laughing any second but was strongly resisting the urge to let it out. He made a few hand gestures, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly a smile flew across his face as a thought came to his mind, 'My son... in love... So, that's why he came so late home yesterday... he has a girl! Aaw, young love... just like I was'

He took off with his coffee to the table and sat down next to his wife. He gave a dirty look and said, "Hey, Honey, what is that? Between the pages of your newspaper?"

His inquiry took her a little by surprise. She looked but there was nothing. She gave her man a confused look until he flipped to the last page and inside was a rose with a valentines card in a fancy black and red color. She was very pleasantly surprised and opened it. It read:

Many years have passed by. You made me smile. You made me cry  
But there is one thing I'll always want  
Having you close next to me... With love, Marcus

He looked at her and said, "You were not thinking I would forget Valentine 's Day so easy, huh?"

She closed her eyes with an all-knowing smile and he pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Oh, Marcus. You silly boy, you are…" She said quietly, giggling a little. Shortly after, they kissed.


End file.
